1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a venetian blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 31 of the accompanying drawings, prior venetian blinds have mainly incorporated a head box 111 having a substantially channel-shaped cross section. Since the conventional head box has an upper open side that is relatively small, various devices such as a slat tilt adjustment device M cannot easily be housed into the head box through the upper open side during assembly. The prior head box is also disadvantageous in that dirt, dust or other foreign matter tends to be trapped into the head box through the upper open side.